SAY WHAT!
by animechesirecat7
Summary: three boys at Seigaku are actually girls and were rejected by the tennis team. They left for a new school heartbroken. Will love bloom at their new school or more suffering await the girls.The story is better than the summary.*Discontinued tell further noticed. Sorry*
1. Chapter 1

Say what!

**warning : some off grammer and possible confusion**

**disclaimer: I own none fo the characters in this chapter**

**Story begins **

Ryoma pov

"Hmmm just another day. I think its time I told them but…..."_they are going to hate me. _

_**Brrrring **__I wonder who that could be._ "Its Kevin" _**opens the phone**_ "hey kev what's up"

"Nothing much just checking up on you have you told them yet?"

"….. How are you calling your in Germany?"

"(sighs) no changing the subject and im in Japan to visit you and I am guessing you haven't told them quite yet."

"I plan on telling them today."

"You've said that before, anyway meet me at the front of your house I am on a break from my lessons. Lets have a match"

"Fine only because I don't have tennis practice today." _**Both Kevin and Ryoma hang up the phone**_

Normal pov

Kevin walks up to the door of his friends house and rings the door bell. Ryoma's dad opens it" oh Kevin I didn't know you were coming come on in."

"Its nice to see you Samurai-san."

Ryoma's mother comes in "Kevin its been a bit since I last saw you how was training."

"(Laughs) it was okay but its nice to see you as well Echizen-san."

Ryoma walks down the stairs in her shorts and v-neck tee. "Sup kev."

Kevin blushed slightly "Hi Reiko been a while."

"Yes it has lets go bye mom, idiot dad."

"Later brat" Reiko's father smirked

"Bye sweetie*winks* have fun" called Reiko's mother

Kevin and Reiko walk out of the house and to a public tennis court. "My families weird"

Kevin laughs at Reiko. She looks really pretty, but she never notices the stares people gives her

"What's so funny kev?"

"Oh nothing and people are staring at you again."

She looked at him confused "why?"

"I don't know they probably think you're adorable."

Reiko blushed and hit Kevin on the head.

**Time skip to after their match and at the park**

Kevin went over to a vending machine and got to Ponta one grape and the other strawberry "Hey Reiko want a ponta?"

She nods her head "Yeah thanks," and Reiko drinks from the grape ponta

"So Reiko have a idea when you're going to tell your friends?"

She shakes her head. "No clue, and I still don't think I can call them friends I don't think

They enjoy my company too much. Well except Eiji-sempai and Fuji-sempai. Who are also girls in disguise. I think the others just need me to get to nationals"

Kevin stiffens at this. "That's a good point, but dose the couch no you're a girl?"

Reiko nods her head

"Her and other first years. But they said they would keep it amongst themselves even my fan club knows"

Kevin smiled" Well you at least know some reliable people here that's good. You do remember Jades question"

Reiko nodes "Yeah I remember. But Im surprised you did*smirks knowingly*"

Kevin blushed "what are you talking about"

Ryoma a.k.a Reiko pov

_He didn't really think I missed him staring at her. Did he_

"Oh come on I know all those arguments you two had were half hearted. I am aware that you like her. One of the reasons you came to Japan no doubt" I laugh as Kevin's blush depends

"No I don't like her at all. And like I said before I came to make sure you were alright"

_Yeah right _"well what if I told you she was coming down from the dojo to visit my house today," I burst into laughter as Kevin's whole face is red. Probably because of the thought of seeing Jade again. He shakes his head

"Like I would care."

I shake my head" whatever helps you sleep."

Normal pov

The two teens went back to the house. Kevin saw Jade and they instantly got into a glaring contest that lead to a argument over who knows what. Kevin left later on because he had to settle into his dorm at the same school as Jade.(hehehe I wonder why he would go to a school with the girl he despises)

**Time skip to school Reiko pov**

"Okay. Today for sure. Kevin and Jade are right they are my friends so they should listen. Right?"

Reiku wore her usual Ryoma outfit. But she had the girls' uniform in her bag she headed off to school. At morning practice she was about to tell the other her secret when Eiji-sempai said

"Nya I have something to say," but he said it with no happiness

Fuji said "Me too its really important."

Oishi said "Okay were listening."

Eiji looks like his in tears "We're sorry but we have been lying to you we are…*sniffs*"

Fuji finishes" We're girls alright deal with it don't want us on the team we will leave!" SHE opens her eyes.

Ari speaks "What! We had two girls on the team that's not right you should have went to the girls' tennis team"

I couldn't let my two favorite sempai-tachi get treated this way. "SHUT UP ARI. There aren't two girls as regulars." I take off my hat showing by greenish mid back length hair and continue "There are three".

The teams looks shocked Oishi said quietly "I have spent time with three girls all this time."

Eiji stops sniffing and snaps her head at her future ex-doubles partner "You got a problem with girls."

It took everyone by surprise but it shocked Oishi the most "No its just.*angry* you had no right Eiji"

Eiji was foaming and so were Fuji and Ryoma. Eiji yelled" Out of all the people here I thought you would let me explain I see that's pointless know. I QUIT THE TENNIS CLUB. But I know you don't care*sickened looked at her sexist friends*"

Fuji and Ryoma looked at each other and said "I QUIT THE TENNIS CLUB TOO" and we stormed off.

Normal pov

Tezuka regained your composer "Everyone back to practice ranking matches need to be done since three of our members quit,"everyone got back to practices.

Sakuno and Tomoka were at practice and saw the whole thing they knew the Principal was sexist but not the ENTIRE tennis club.

"Sakuno we got to go tell your grandmother Reiku Syuu and Erza quit the team"

But Momo stood in the way "So you two knew they were girls?" he looked mad

"And what if we did,"stated Sakuno. This shocked Momo.

"Why didn't you say anything?" was all he said through gritted teeth.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Come on Sakuno after this we have to check on those three"

Taka walked beside Sakuno and Tomoka "A..Ano do you think they will be made fun of or hurt by the tennis clubs fans"

The two girl shook their heads "Most of the fan girls found out, but they knew those three changed in the girls bathroom and never looked at any of you therefore they had nothing to worry about."said Tomoka.

Then they saw Ryuzaki-sensei "obaa-san the girls quit."said Sakuno

"They WHAT?those three loved tennis why would they quit like that,"said the couch

"I believe it was how badly the club took the fact that they were girls,"said Tomoka glaring back at the club.

"Well obaa-san we need to go and check on them,"

Taka said " A..Ano can you tell the girls. That it didn't bother me that they were girls. I don't want them to think I am sexist or anything. I am kind of sad they quit but I was going to quit today as well to practice to become a great sushi chief," he shyly smiles

"Sure Taka. You were the only one that didn't seem mad so they will believe us bye," said Tomoka happily. Sakuno and Tomoka went to look for their friends

**With Emiko, Sumiko, and Reiko**

Emiko was still foaming" I cant believe I thought Oishi would understand. His a sexist pig no better"

Sumiko walked fast to catch up with Emiko "Listen don't concern yourself anymore. What we need to worry about is what to do about school. We obviously cant stay here. I can go back to Chiba but what about you and… ah"

Reiko spoke up in her natural voice "Reiko my name is Reiko"

Emiko brightened up "Reiko huh that's a pretty name can I still call you ochibi every once and a while"

Reiko smiled "Yeah and I know a place we can all go without this fear of sexist people or many of them anyway."

Sumiko was curious now "Really? Where?"

Reiko smiled brightly "Well there is this really nice school it sort of has a college layout you can make your schedule you can leave campus anytime, but not after curfew. They have a great tennis court, and a gymnast team that's great. A awesome photography studio and a whole lot of other stuff. The schools called Masat academy"

Emiko smiled "that's a weird name for a school. Do you think I could get in"

Sumiko patted her friends back "Reiko, Emiko has a 3.5 average is that good enough for her to get in"

She nodded "A 3.0 if your not in sports 3.2 if your on a team. Plus they have support classes if you need help."

Sumiko thought a minute and said. "Hey I think my old friend Saeki goes there maybe i will run into him?"

Emiko nodded "Its possible."

Then Sakuno shows up "Hi girls do you know what your going to do now."

They nodded.

Syuuka said "Sorry you two,but we are thinking of transferring schools."

Tomoka hugged Reiko "Well that may be best. But please just visit me and Sakuno like go to the park or have a sleep over or two. Just keep in touch Kay."

Reiko hugged back. "Sure thing Tomo-chan."

After they talked awhile they had class. Which to cut things short was awkward. The girls went home and told their families. They were upset that the team didn't take the news well.(but they know Taka was supportive of the girls) but they all liked Reiko's idea of letting the kids go to Masat academy.

**Brrrring** "Hello this is the secretary of Masat academy how my I help you."

Reiko said

"Hello yes this is Echizen Reiko I need to know if you have anymore rooms and if I can make a suggestion."

The secretary "Yes and who do you suggest."

Reiko smiled at her luck "Two girls one named Kikumaru Emiko and the other Fuji

Sumiko."

Secretary pause and then says "What a surprise we were going to offer those two a scholarship next year for their high school years."

Reiko smile brightened "Do you think they can start now since its only the first week of

School and can I start as well."

The secretary stopped "I have to talk to the head teacher but I am pretty sure you can."

Reiko thought a minute "when can will we get a answer"

The secretary said" wait two hours and I will call this number back."

Reiko was excited "Oh thank you I appreciate this"

The secretary giggled "No problem"

**Two hours later**

**Brrring**"Hello Echizen residence" said Reiko's mother

"Hello this is the secretary of bats academy I called to tell you that Reiko, Emiko, and Sumiko have been accepted into Masat and they need to get their things packed. I also called to tell you that many group projects have been assigned but nothing graded and if any of them have a pet they can bring the pet. Plants are aloud too. Have a nice night"

Reiko's mother beamed "Yes thank you for calling," she hung up the phone and called Reiko down "Reiko come down! I have news!"

Reiko looked nervous "What's the news mom?"

Reiko's mother took in a deep breath "Reiko…. You, Emiko and Sumiko…. Have been excepted and you can bring Kurupin."

Reiko smiled

"Really, I got to call Sumiko and Emiko they are going to be so happy" and she ran to her room to call her friends

"My daughter is happy now."

**End of chapter 1**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ummmm okay i didnt exactly expain the characters. So this is the basic of the basic discription of some of the characters. I will be posting a more clear discription of currrent and futur character soon.**

Jade: a girl wearing a pink skirt over blue jeans with a black and red vest shirt. And her hair is brown her personality is tomboy in nature. She is really sweet a lot of the times and is friendly at times

Kevin: has blond hair and gray eyes in the past chapter he was wearing a blue shirt and jeans

Reiko: has midback greenish black hair and she wears jeans most of the time

Personality: cocky. Fun loving. Quick tempered

Sumiko: short golden brown hair. Wears skirts or jeans usually something of a cheery color

Personality: mischievous, good humor, friendly

Emiko: short bright red hair, wears shorts and shirts of bright color.

Personality: cherry, happy, energetic and friendly

Sakuno: happy, clumsy, long brown hair and is wearing the standard green Seigaku uniform

Tomoka: loud, happy go lucky, wearing the standard green Seigaku uniform


	3. Chapter 3

**Say what **

**Author note: its a super alte chapter but my computer needed to be fixed and a whole lot of reasearch projects showed up out of nowhere **

**Syuuka pov**

"Oh I wonder if they accepted us?" Syuuka was pacing in the living room worrying her younger brother and older sister

"Calm down sis. Your going into a complete panic." Yuuta was trying to get me to relax. I had been pacing for a bit.

"Yuuta's right relax my cards say something good is going to happen." My sister is doing her card readings. But I started to relax. Her readings have yet to be wrong from my knowledge.

"Alright" I headed to my room. But once I got there my cell rung **brrring **"Hello?" I say nervously. I forgot I needed to change my number since most of the tennis regulars had it.

" Syuuka its Reiku,"

"and Erza. We have news?"

Instantly my nervousness grew "Really? What?"

they both answered "they accepted us"

I smiled and squealed "Really, they did? When do we start?"

Reiku answered "Pack your things now we move to our dorms Sunday and start school Monday. No grading assignments have been assigned yet. Its manly seeing what you know now. We can have pets and plants in our dorms" I was even happier.

_I can bring my cactus._ "We need to start packing asap. Ill see you both Sunday."

They both answered "Yeah see ya."

**time skip to Sunday**

Normal Pov

Syuuka, Reiku and Erza showed up to the school. The dorms were close by. Part of the school looked like a Dojo. Another like a Regular School. But the place had more than one building. It looked like an odd College setting. They headed to the main office{guided by Reiku} and got their text books, rule book, and schedules and room numbers.[ Erza and Reiku are roommates and Syuuka is next door]. Once they finished unpacking they said goodbye to their families and reiku showed them around. They ran into Jade a girl with red hair in simple pink tank top and jeans, and Kevin a boy with blond hair and gray eyes blue shirt and jeans, and another good friend of Reiku ,Kyame a girl wearing blue jean shorts and a 2NE1 shirt. Since they all got to know each other they all went around campus together

Syuuka pov

_Wow this place is amazing. I wonder if saeki is around here _"Syuu? Is that you?"

I looked and saw a boy with black and white hair. I knew that hair anywhere it was my friend Saeki "oh hi Saeki its been a while"

he smiled "yeah it has who are your friends?"

I look over to the girls. But I notice his looking more at Kyame, one of my new friends here "this is Reiku, Erza, Kevin, Jade and Kyame" I add slight enfaces to her name and she blushed slightly

"I already know Kyame, she's in some of my classes"

I nodded and smirked "well Reiku, Jade, Kyame and Kevin are showing me and Erza around would you like to tag along"

"okay"

we all started to walk again. Kevin and Jade started to argue but Reiku said something in another language and they both stopped and blushed while Kyame laughed covering her mouth. We finished the tour and Erza went to check out the Gymnastic Team. Reiku said she was going to head to the Home EC Room. Jade and Kevin left arguing yet again. Leaving me and my old friend. "so, Saeki, why were you staring at Kyame this whole time"

He blushed." I don't know what you are talking about"

Saeki pov

_Fuck, I can't believe I let myself slip._

"oh don't try to lie I have known you for too long. you have a crush so admit it"

"S_he is so persistent _"I don't know if I do have a crush on her"

Syuuka pov

_That's such a lie _"how do you feel when you around her?"

He blushed " I don't know. Different in a way comfortable but concerned that I will say something stupid."

"so you L.O.V.E her huh?" I laughed as his blush darkened.

"Shut up its not like that she's a classmate and friend" Saeki face was the same shade as a tomato now

I laughed. "whatever. Oh and if you ever get over your denial and open to your eyes I will help you get her. That's what friends do for each other." I started to walk away.

"I will admit when you do." He called and I stopped dead in my tracks to glare at my childhood friend.

"Shut up or I'm going to tell you know who you like her or lie and say your gay. Whichever I find more fun" I laughed when he glared at me while blushing

"don't you dare!" he yelled

"bye Saeki" and I continued to my room.

Normal pov

Syuuka was back at her dorm room. She remembered she hadn't met her room mate. Once she opened the door she saw Kyame.

Kyame pov

_Well looks like I have a room mate I wonder who though. _"Kyame. We're a room mate. That's great" I turn and see one of my new friends Syuuka. I smiled brightly

" That's awesome. That's a nice cactus you got there."

She smiled "Thanks you have a lot of pictures. You like photography too."

I nodded "Yup unfortunately I couldn't bring my pet"

she looked confused "Why?"

I rubbed the back of my head" Because it's a wolf I raised since he was a puppy. His too big to fit in the room you know."

She smiled "Okay I have to visit your home one day" I laughed "I don't know maybe my family is always complaining that I don't bring friends home"

"why?"

I rubbed the back of my head "I don't think I can handle the embarrassment. Again" she laughed

Normal pov

Syuuka and Kyame were having a conversation and laughing. They were getting along great. In the room with Reiku and Erza they were talking too. "Erza don't worry about him all those guys from Seigaku aren't worth our time. We have to move on"

Erza sniffs "yeah your right time to move on. On the bright side of things the gymnast team are letting me try out"

Reiku smiled "That's great see things are looking better already. Hey lets go see Syuuka"

Erza jumped up "yea lets go"

They went next door to see Syuuka and they saw that Kyame is her room mate they chatted and laughed and then Syuuka said " Hey, Kyame what's your thoughts about Saeki?"

Kyame blushed "His really nice I don't talk to him much though"

Syuuka smiled "oh! And why is that?"

"I don't know" Kyame looked down blush deepening.

Reiku giggled "Could someone have a crush"

"Kyame looked up "No way, you know I don't think much when it comes to dating"

Erza smiled "Maybe before, but things change" the rest of that day they were teasing Kyame.

**One week later **

Normal pov

Three boys were walking around looking for their friend's saeki and Kevin.

A boy with blue hair and glasses Yuushi said" were are those two we were suppose to practice today"

His friend a boy with long dark air and a white cap Kisarazu said "I know Yuushi but they said they had to get something for class"

A tall boy with grey hair Otori Choutaru said "hummm. Who are those three with Kyame?"

Yuushi said" I don't know Chotaru. New maybe"

Kisarazu said "maybe we should go say hi. Now that I think about it the one with golden eyes is in one of my classes"

Yuushi said "Yeah they probably came here sometime last week. We should say hi come on. Ryou. Chotaru"

they went over to the girls. "Hi I am chotaru nice to meet you" syuuka blushed a little" hi I am Fuji Syuuka," she said quietly

Syuuka pov

_what's wrong with me. Why..._

Reiku pov

_huh what's with syuuka I have never seen her like this_

"hi I am kisarazu Ryou I believe I am in the same science class as you"

I look up and see a boy wearing a hat. I blushed _his cute_ "Um. Yea. We are, I am Echizen Reiku" I said as quietly as Syuuka _dam I am so weak. Its pathetic_

He smiled "that's a really nice name."

I blushed more "th.. thank you." _Dam it weak again _

Erza pov

_what the what's wrong with those two _I thoughtwhen a boy with glasses said

"hello I am Yuushi Oshitari it's a pleasure to meet you" he took my hand and shook it slightly

"H..hi I am Kikumaru Erza me and my friends started here last week" he smiled

I couldn't help but blushed "Well I hope its been to your liking so far. I believe your in my math class as well as history maybe we could study together sometime" I nodded

"S..sure" _what's up with me_

normal pov

Kyame saw the girl's faces and put on a knowing smile "Hi boys looking for Kevin and Saeki"

Kisarazu answered "Yeah we are supposed to play tennis this afternoon"

Kyame smiled "You know these girls play tennis"

Yuushi smiled "You girls any good at it"

Reiku looked at him "I guess so" Syuuka and Erza just nodded in agreement

"Well why don't you come have a match with us. But I am afraid we wont go easy" said Chotaru.

Erza smiled "Good it would be boring without a challenge"

Yuushi said "Well lets head over there you coming Kyame"

she nodded" Sure why not I want to see what you girls can do"

they headed to the courts and ran into Kevin saeki and jade on the way.

**at the tennis courts**

**matches are:**

**yuushi vs. erza**

**kisarazu vs. reiku**

**chotaru vs. syuuka **

**Kevin vs. jade **

**saeki vs. kyame**

**yuushi pov**

_she is quick and hyper. Almost child like. _

After a while it was 3-4 with Erza leading. Yuushi said "You have more enthusiasm when it comes to tennis and you seem to do acrobatics."

She smiled "I am. Acrobatics is fun but tennis is too so I combined the two" she did a v with her fingers.

I chuckled _she is so cute._ They had a very hard match but yuushi won in the end.

"Awww I lost. Oh well! That was fun yuushi"

I nodded "Yeah that was fun come on lets go see how the other matches are going"

"Okay lets go," we headed off and stopped to see that ryou and reikus match was almost over and they were tied.

Then I hear "GO! OCHIBI" I looked at her totally confused

"Sorry. I call Reiku Ochibi from time to time she only lets me call her that though. That makes me special"

she smiles brightly "Oh I see. Its good you and your friends are so close"

Reiku pov

_Wow his really good._ "How did you learn twist serve anyway Echizen" Kisarazu called.

"My dad taught me"

he smirk "Your father must be a nice man"

I gave a sad smile " yes and no"

he looked at me oddly. At the end of the game I lost. G_ah why did I start thinking of my past it threw me off._

"Echizen why are you pouting that was a great game"

I snapped back to reality. _Huh when did I start pouting. Dam it I'm blushing._ "oh no reason. Hehe" I don't think I was convincing enough. Thank goodness Erza came to my aid

"Rei-chan you did great. But you seemed distracted it wasn't the incident was it" 

I saw the concern in her face and noticed she said the last part in Spanish I knew which incident she was referring to. I shook my head No it was nothing, come on we should go see Syuuka and the others" she looked worried but then she nodded. The two boys looked suspiciously at us. Then we all headed off

**Syuuka pov**

_Man that was a tuff match. I should have played harder. _"That was a incredible match Fuji-san"

I nodded "Yeah you were really great match" we shook hands and I blushed when I heard reiku and erza. "Hi you two. Reiku what's wrong" I looked at Reiku.

She shook her head "Nothing I just lost that's all" 

"We may not have known each other that long but I can tell that's a lie"

she just stared blankly she finally said "We can talk about this at the dorms" me and Erza nodded

Kisarazu pov

_What is wrong with her she cant be that bummed she lost. And they keep talking in another language._

"*Sigh*"

"You noticed something's up too"

I looked over to yuushi. "Yup and what are they saying"

He shook his head "I am not completely sure but I know they are speaking Spanish so I don't know"

I nodded then Choutaru said "They said something about a incident but that's it. Reiku doesn't want to talk about it now so they are going to talk about it when they get back to their dorms"

I had forgotten Choutarou was taking Spanish.

"I see so there is no point in trying to get them to tell?" Yuushi said. Then we all sighed.

Normal pov

Soon they had finally reached Saeki and Kyame who had long finished their match. Which Saeki won. They were waiting for the others as they watched Jade and Kevin argue. "Shouldn't you try to stop them" asked Ryou.

Kyame shrugged "I should. But I wanted to see how long they would argue and from the looks of it I could leave for 5 hours come back and they would still be arguing" everybody laughed. Well except Kevin and Jade who were still arguing.

"You know if you guys wanted to be on your little date alone all you had to do is say so"  Reiku said with a smirk. Both Kevin and Jade looked away blushing. And Kyame Reiku Erza and Syuuka laughed.

**Normal pov**

**TIME SKIP TO ALL THE GIRLS IN REIKUS AND ERZAS DORM**

"Okay Reiku what's up?" asked Jade.

Reiku looked at her friends "Noth…"

Syuuka shook her head "It's not nothing dose it have something to with YOUR past" Reiku bit her lip

"don't do this to yourself Ochibi. You told me to move on so I am telling you the same now. Just let it go. Move forward. I know its hard to forget but its over now." Erza said

"She's right its been a while we are older now. He has no control anymore your safe now" said Kyame. Reiku only nodded and the girls spent the rest of the night cheering up reiku.

**It's the weekend now**

Reiku pov

**Brrrring** _hhhmmm shut up phone it's the weekend. I don't have to go to computer club today _**brrring **_who the hell is calling me. _I look at the ID and my eyes widen *whispers* "why the hell is he calling me"

"who?" I looked over to see erza looking at me. "who's calling reiku?" I glared at the ID number "Momo"

she sighed "Oishi called yesterday as well as Kaidoh, Inui and Taka. I only answered Taka because he was the only one that stuck by ….." **briiing** "Oishi" she looked angry

"I got a idea lets tell them to stop calling"

she nodded "Agreed" **opens phone M**omo talks immediately

"Listen Echizen…" I hate orders

"No you listen to me big mouth. I don't ever want to talk to you. You aren't and have never been my friend the only people on that so called club that were my friends were the fan club taka,kikumaru and Fuji."

"But.." **hung up phone **

"Idiot." I sneered

Erza pov

**Opens phone** "oishi you idiot stop calling I am only telling you this once. I am **NOT **happy with any of you. I don't wish to talk or see you. **EVER**" I hung up the phone and decided to get a new one.

"Reiku I say we get new phones."

She smiled and said "yeah, we should. Oh lets call Sakuno and Tomo- Chan and see if they can come to Chiba and hang out a bit. Maybe they can help us pick new phones." I smiled "That's a great idea"

Normal pov

The next day the girls went to visit Tomoka and Sakuno. Reiku, Erza and Syuuka decided to take Kyame and Jade with them. Once they got to Sakuno's house, the meeting place they decided on. They all went to the mall. Everything was great. That is until they ran into the Regulars. "Uh Oh" Tomoka whispered.

Reiku saw the regulars and said quietly "Quick everyone in the cloths boutique" they all ran into the boutique before the Regulars saw them.

"Nya that was to close" said Erza. "

Yeah, we should go" said Sakuno.

Just when they left the boutique "Fuji-sempai?" Kaidoh said and the group of girls turned around. Reiku, Erza, Syuuka, and the other girls glared at him. "uhhh. What are you doing here?"

Reiku glared harder "What's it to you we can go were we want. Go to YOUR team" she continued to glare hard

"Kaidoh were are you were leaving" said Oishi then he saw Erza "Oh we didn't know you were here"

"Reiku these the jerks from your old school?" sneered Kyame

"yeah lets go girls we should head back to the dorms"  with that they left not answering oishi at all. But Erza glared one last time and it would have made Tezuka shake in fear.

**End of chapter 2**

**please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Say what **

Erza pov

_I didn't want to see that boy ever. He… I thought after everything was in the open….*SNIFF*_

"Erza sempai you okay?" I looked to see Reiku looking back at me concerned and noticed all the girls were. I nodded but they weren't convinced. They dropped the subject.

"No matter how much I hate this. How about we go to my home its going to be hell for me. But I know for a fact that they can get your mind off your misery so let's go." Kyame said smirking.

"You sure?" Reiku asked.

"Yeah I suppose so, it's the school year so not may of my relatives should be here. Much to my joy." she smiled. "I'll just call to let them know I am coming home and with guest."

I smiled "You think its okay?" she smiled and nodded.

Normal pov

After kyame called her family they were picked up by a rv. In it was Kyame's uncle Kitsuki "Hi uncle!" she smiled brightly.

"It's about time you brought friends home and what no hug. I haven't seen you in two years." He mock scolded.

"Yeah, yeah *hugs* and these are my friends Syuuka, Erza, Jade and well you know Reiku"

He got out of the chair and hugged Reiku "Good to see you Shorty. And it's nice to be introduced to you all. I am Kitsuki Hiruko but you can call me UK the family does." Then he gave hugs to the others. Once they all got a hug he got back into the drivers seat and he began to drive.

"He's as excitable as usual." Reiku smiled.

"I know. But he is happier that I am bringing friends home." Kyame smiled happily.

"Your uncle is fun I feel better already." Erza smiled.

"Good and I have to say my day feels brightened," said Syuuka with her eyes opened and a real smile

"Cool and that's only one of my relatives. You'll feel like lost relatives by the end of the day. RIGHT UK!"

"YUP"

The girls laughed and on the way uncle UK was telling the girls jokes and embarrassing stories about the family. Much to Kyame embarrassment. They soon arrived to the house*Cough. Cough* mansion. They were stunned (except Kyame and Reiku) but went inside. Once they were inside Kyame was tackled by little kids. " COUSIN!" they all said simultaneously. "Ha-ha nice to see you all. Come with me to meet my friends from school." Kyame led her cousins to us. They all swarmed us and she looked at as mouthing 'Sorry.'

**Normal pov**

The girls were having so much fun being with Kyame's family. They told everything they knew about Kyame, much to her embarrassment and they treated the girls as if they were long lost relatives. Everyone was laughing and having a great time but it had to come to an end because the girls all had to het back in time for curfew.

**Back at the dorms **

"So how are you all?" Kyame asked. She was exhausted but smiled when she heard her friends giggling.

"I feel like I have another family." Erza giggled

"I am vey happy." Syuuka said

"It was like a blast from the past." Riku laughed

"I have to say I feel a little peppy." Syuuka said with a smile

" I am happy to hear that. So I have to ask. What's your relationship with Otori, Syuuka-Chan?" Kyame asked

"H…huh I don't know what you are talking about." Syuuka blushed hard

"You LOVE him don't you Syuu." Riku smirk

"Wha… and what about you. I have seen you staring at Kisarazu all the time." Syuuka smirked

"N...no this isn't about me" Riku was now blushing.

"LIAR. You love him, nya." Erza was now jumping up and down.

"Huh, you blushed greatly when Oshitari took you by the hand the first day you met him." Riku commented giggling

Erza was blushing muttering 'That's not true.'

"Okay. Okay I think that's enough for one night." Jade said

"What ever. We well talk about this tomorrow." Kyame said

All the girls went to their dorms and went to sleep.

**At the boys dorms**

"Hey Yuushi, think the girls are okay?" Kisarazu was having a hard time getting to sleep.

"I think so, but I am concerned about what is bothering them so much?" Oshitari said

**Beep**

"I got a text from Choutaru he said to open the door there is something we should discuses now"

Oshitari got up to open the door. He heard 'He dose like her I know he dose'. Oshitari opened the door to find that Saeki and Kevin were arguing while Choutaru was in the back face palming.

**Yuushi pov**

"You idiots coming in or what?" I was annoyed right now.

They all came in the dorm

"Okay we need figure out what is wrong with those girls. Something is bugging all of them but they most likely won't tell us." Saeki said while sitting down.

"Your right. They won't tell us. I suppose this calls for research. Anyway what were you arguing about outside." I asked

"Oh only that Choutaru likes Syuuka" Saeki said

"I do not. Shut up" Choutaru was blushing now.

"Oh, really." Kevin said

"Yeah. And you're the last one to talk with your crush on Jade. Don't you DARE deny it." Choutaru said

"Hahahaha. Got you nailed." Kisarazu said

"Says the one openly flirting with Reiku." I commented

"Shut up. You're the one trying to curt Erza" Kevin said

"Can we all just get back to the subject of figuring out what's bothering the girls?" Saeki said

"Okay, okay. After we find out about your feelings for Kyame" I said

"We are FRIENDS just friends." now Saeki was blushing and we continued to argue for about 2 hours.

**Its short I know sorry major writers block. I will do better next time **

**ANYHOW please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

** IM SORRY I HAVE NOT BEEN POSTING BUT WORKING AND SCHOOL and my mom has been going back and forward to the hospital . I WILL TRY TO POST THE NEXT STORY BEFORE HALLOWEEN. **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE **

Chapter 4

The next day the boys went to the library to start their research. But they remembered one small detail. They DON'T know where to start.

"Okay how do we go about this?" yuushi asked

" I have know clue. Maybe we should start by looking up their information on the school site. We might be able to find basic family history and work from there." kisarazu said

"Good point so how are we splitting up the work?" otori asked

"Ummm. How about we draw straws." Kevin said

"That's just stupid." Saeki commented

"Then what's your suggestion smart ass." Kevin threw back

"You look for jade, yuushi looks for kikumaru, kisarazu looks for echizen, otori looks for syuuka and I look for kyame. Any arguments?" Saeki said

"nope." then they all started to search for information on the girls

**Meanwhile with the girls **

"Okay what should we do today?" Reiku said rubbing her eyes

"Well let's go back to the conversation from last night." Syuuka said stretching

"Alright then, syuuka what is your feelings towards otori." Reiku said

"I like him as a friend, JUST a friend!" Syuuka was blushing

"Suuuuure syuuka we so believe you." Kyame said

"Wait a minute I feel we should tell each others stories. I mean we are friend's now." jade said.

The girls looked at each other before nodding their heads. Then Ezra spoke up.

"Maybe we should talk in the woods. It's less likely someone will hear us." Kyame said with a serious face.

Then all the girls left and headed into the woods. It just so happens that the woods they were going to passes the library,

**with the guys**

"hey isn't that Erza and the girls?" Yuushi said as he looked out the window.

All the guys looked and nodded in agreement.

"why are they going into the woods?" Kevin asked.

"Only one way to find out. Let's go and follow them." Ootori said as he went to go follow the girls. The other guys were right behind them.

"Okay I think we are far enough to start this." Kyame said while sitting down on a tree trunk.

And with that they shared their stories, but they didn't know that the boys heard them. One of the guys where shocked by the stories they heard.

*rustle, rustle* the boys where too pissed to know they moved in the tree, blowing their cover. "Did you girls hear that?" Jade started to look around to find out what that was.

"What if that's a ghost or monster. Nya!" Erza quietly said looked around scared.

"Those don't exist but something is out there.*place mischievous smirk here* and I know how to drag it/them out." Syuuka smiled wickedly.

"I don't know the plan but I love the look on your face *picks up a tennis ball* is this to your description." Kyame smiled mischievously.

"Yes it is." Syuuka smiled happily.

"Wait why the hell do you have a tennis ball in your pocket." Reiku asked quietly with a sigh.

"Me and Syuuka felt they may be needed and decided we may need ammunition." Kyame said smiling. Then she gave everyone a tennis ball.

"Everyone got a tennis ball. So everyone get ready aim. FIRE!" With that the girls threw the balls. Luckily (for the girls) they hit the guys.

"AWWWW" All the guys came out of the bush.

"How much did you boys hear and why are you here.?!" Although here face was calm jade had a menacing aura around her. Soon all the girls had the same aura.

"We heard all of it and we came to see what was bothering you. Right when we were about to come out to ask you told your stories. Our curiosity got the better of us. Sorry." Ootori said with a apologetic face.

"He is right we had no right to listen in. sorry." Ryou said.

"I too am sorry for listening to your business. We hope you can forgive us." Oshitari said.

"We were just concerned about you all. Sorry." Saeki said.

"We are really sorry girls... It's just that, you all seemed upset about something and we wanted to know what." Kevin said

Now all the boys have their heads down in shame. All of them refused to look up at them. The girls looked at each other in silent agreement to forgive them.

"Okay we forgive you. Just don't do it again!" all the girls said

end of chapter

**THIS ONE IS NO LONGER THAN THE LAST UNFORTUNATLY. BUT I HAVE WORK AND SOMEONE STOLE THE ORIGINAL COPY. I AM SORRY**. THE NEXT ONE WILL HAVE THE STORIES THE GIRLS SHARED AND A SUPRISE VISITERS SHOW UP.

I WILL BE POSTING HALLOWEEN STORIES TELL NOVEMBER. KK BYE.


	6. Chapter 6

**Super late I know but here's just the blunt summaries****of the girls life's. If you want more detail's let me know and I'll see what I can whip up for ya.**

Erza's story: Erza was a small energetic little girl. Cartwheeling, somersaulting and doing the splits. She went to the park with her oldest sister one day. It was a beautiful day and Erza was enjoying her space. Her older sister told her to wait where she was while she went to get them some ice cream from a stand near by. When Erza was alone watching her sister getting their ice cream a man with in a business suite came up to her asking her if she wanted some candy and see a cute little puppy nearby. Erza being the sweet innocent girl nodding excitedly. She went with the man without any more questions. Terrified and shamed when she was rapped and left on the play structure of the park. Her sister constantly blamed herself for leaving her alone. Erza became distant and afraid. Until she met Syuuka. They both promised to stand by each other through everything life would give them and started their life dressing as boys.

Syuuka: Syuuka felt her brother was embarrassed that she was better than him at tennis. That's what she told others when they asked why she dressed like a guy. The real reason, she hates how she looks in general. She didn't have curves, boobs, barely anything to prove she was a girl. Didn't help she was tomboyish. But what tipped the scale was bullying in childhood for not fully looking like a boy or girl, and some group of guys wanted to see how much of a female she was. The police found her bleeding and naked in the alleyway. She became the sadistic tensai she is today a bit fueled by her past to torment others. Except for Saeki before she moved then she met Erza who shared her same misfortune.

Reiku: Reiku was a small girl who was abused and tortured by her birth father. At age 7 she was starved beaten, raped and ridiculed since her mother died. Her birth father made it clear that he thought she was pointless a waste something he should have gotten rid of. She was to blame for her mothers death, that's what she believed. One day after being rapped once again her father was infuriated that she didn't cry when it happens anymore. He beat her with a burning fire poker. Foolishly the man made so much noise chasing her around the house the neighbors called the police. Her father was arrested and she was put in a foster home. Sent home to home ending up as the same rap victim. It happen so often she dressed like a boy hating herself and her body. She was adopted by the Echizen family, who worked hard to help the girl recover. With the help of her childhood friend, Kevin, she became a bit comfortable with the family at the very least.

Kyame: Her life was pretty simple. Only thing that was complicated was her family's wealth and the amount of siblings she had. Back in America she met Reiku at the tennis courts. The two didn't talk to each other much but developed a friendship through constant the two opened up to each other. Kyame always worried for Reiku, and constantly checked on her and made sure she was okay. When Reiku asked why she was so concerned Kyame told her how most of the people she got close to past away for sickness, suicide or freak accidents. Others seemed to want to be her friend for money. The two grew to be close and watched out for each other constantly. Reiku had even stopped her from killing herself for feeling used like a tool.

Jade: Home Schooled throughout most of her life back in America. She is the first person besides Reiku who accepted Kyame for who she was. Put through therapy for the fact her parents find her to be disrespectful, hateful and her older brother lied to them saying she cuts herself. Kyame and Rieku payed for her to be taking out of the 'support group' her parents put her in and was adopted into Kyame's family. Her life's been better ever since.

**Review please let me know if I forget something kay? Laters!**


End file.
